


Three Days Turns Into A Lifetime

by Rose711



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frankie and Zach meet for a secret vacation, they make a life altering decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually do sappy and sweet and romantic. In real life or fanfic. You’ve been warned. Also, I have no clue the legalness of any of this but since this is fanfiction (key word fiction) I just went with it.
> 
> I also wrote it into chapters because there were some obvious breaks.

“I miss you so much I’m going to die,” Zach sighed dramatically into the phone as he flopped onto his bed.

“Babe, you’re not going to die. And it’s only one more day until we’re together,” Frankie said through a smile.

“Yeah, I guess. I just need to get out of here. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait to see you either and hold you in my arms and kiss you until your lips go numb.”

“Frankie!” Zach giggled into the phone as he buried his face in his pillow.

“What?! Anyways, I should probably go. I’ll talk to you later and I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Zach said happily as he hung up the phone. However, as soon as the line went dead, he immediately became agitated and frustrated. He was really starting to feel claustrophobic – both physically and mentally – in his home and for the past several weeks he has been trying to find any excuse to get out of the house. He really needed this vacation.

Not that his parents knew it was a vacation. As far as they knew he was going to Montreal to do a couple interviews that Derrick had set up for him while he was up there last month. When his mom asked a million questions he blew her off and stood his ground. She had to control every situation but he wasn’t going to let her control this one. He couldn’t risk it and he couldn’t afford it.

Zach glanced at his clock, flung off his bed and rushed around his room throwing things into a bag. He really wanted to be out of the house before his mom got home. It was only 15 minutes later that he heard his mom’s car pull into the driveway. “Damn,” he swore under his breath. He was hoping that he would get to see Peyton before he left but he would have to settle for calling him later.

He looked around his room and decided that he had everything he needed. He flew down the stairs and out the door, only stopping to tell his mom that he was driving down to Miami tonight, he was staying with friends and his plane was leaving the morning after next.

Once Zach was on the highway he began to relax. He turned the radio on, rolled down the windows and smiled as he noticed the bright blue sky for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach exited the Montreal airport into the cool, crisp, fall air. He hailed a cab and immediately texted Frankie that he had arrived safely. After about 15 minutes in the cab, he realized he should probably text his parents that he made it. With a groan he shot off a curt text. 

The cab pulled up to his hotel and he hopped out to check in. As he walked to their room, his jaw dropped. The hotel was breathtakingly beautiful and he didn’t even want to know how much it cost for the three nights. Frankie had said he would take care of the reservations and Zach had let him. He opened the door to the room and eyes immediately landed on the king size bed. As much as he wanted to jump in the Jacuzzi that was in the corner, he figured he would take a nap before Frankie got there in a few hours.

After much debate, they decided that although it would be a long drive from New York to Montreal, it would be easier as there would be almost no chance of people recognizing Frankie and posting his whereabouts. Secrecy was even more important than usual as Frankie hadn’t told anyone he was leaving New York, let alone the country. He figured that he could still post things on Twitter, Instagram and SnapChat without revealing his location. He had taken some photos before he left New York that he figured he could use throughout the trip as well. At this point he was an expert at hiding secrets, so neither Zach nor Frankie were really worried about it. 

About two hours after arriving at the hotel, Zach woke to a text from Frankie telling him he would be there in 10 minutes. Zach jumped off the bed and started running his fingers through his hair. As he did his eye caught his reflection in the mirror and he noticed that for the first time in weeks he was genuinely smiling and excited. He had been so emotionally exhausted lately that it seemed as though the man in the mirror was someone else. He walked over to the mirror and stared into it for a minute before the hotel room door opened. He spun around and locked eyes with the love of his life.

As soon as he saw Frankie, he gained a new energy. It was as if life was breathed back into him. With just a couple of steps, Zach’s lips were on Frankie’s in a passionate kiss. Frankie dropped his bag as he slammed the door shut and pushed Zach against the nearest wall. The kiss was needy, but full of love. When both men were out of breath, and their lips swollen, they broke apart. 

“Hi,” Frankie whispered against Zach’s neck as he pulled him in for a hug.

“Hi,” Zach giggled as he pulled away. Frankie couldn’t help but notice that Zach didn’t have the lost look in his eyes like he usually does in FaceTime calls. 

They spent the next several hours catching up for lost time and ordering room service before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Zach woke up a few hours later with Frankie’s head on his chest, drool dripping onto his abs. And he couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. He absentmindedly started rubbing Frankie’s back while caressing his cheek. He stared at Frankie’s face and started daydreaming about waking up in this position every day. 

“What time is it?” Frankie inquired groggily without opening his eyes. 

“Just about midnight.”

“I have an idea,” Frankie chimed as he got out of bed. “Let’s explore the city.”

“But it’s midnight,” Zach whined while trying – and failing - to pull Frankie back to bed.

“For me, baby?” Frankie said seductively while walking backwards toward the bathroom. Zach groaned in defeat. He got out of the warm bed and followed Frankie into the bathroom. 

After an eventful shower, they exited the hotel hand in hand. They walked around the nearly-empty city under the stars, stealing kisses at every corner. It was peaceful and relaxing and they could be themselves. Their laughs echoed through the alleyways and the streetlights threw their shadows across the road, making them just two nameless men in love.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was more of the same. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and they never ran out of things to talk about. As Zach sat on the edge of the bed watching Frankie get ready for another night walk, he couldn’t help but notice how calm and content he felt. He had never felt this comfortable around anyone before and he never thought he could feel as strongly for someone as he felt about Frankie. He could be himself with Frankie; he never felt as though he had to censor his thoughts, jokes or actions. What he had in this moment is all he wanted in life. 

They exited their hotel the opposite way they had the previous night and saw significantly more people. It was still early, only about 8 p.m., but warm for a November night. They were in their own little world until they passed by a wedding on the banks of the river. The tent was sparkling with white lights and music filled the air. Zach stopped suddenly and looked on as he wrapped his arm around Frankie and pulled him close. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s waist and rested his head on his chest.

They had talked about the future, their future. But there was no timetable, no absolutes. They both knew that they were brought together by fate and that their relationship was destined. They would end up together, there was no doubt in either of their minds. But their life right now was filled with uncertainty and negativity created by other people, by outsiders. 

Frankie pulled Zach out of his thoughts with a soft kiss and they continued their nighttime tour of Montreal. 

On their way back to the hotel, Zach made sure that they walked the same way they had come. As they neared the river, Zach noticed happily that the wedding was still in full swing. He stopped and pulled Frankie in for yet another kiss. He glanced at the wedding and his eyes immediately fell on the bride with the groom, dancing in the middle of the floor. Despite the wedding being in its fourth, maybe even fifth, hour, they looked at each other as if they were the only ones there. Zach knew in that moment that he wanted that. And he didn’t want to wait.

“Frankie,” Zach said suddenly as he turned to face him, taking both of Frankie’s hands in his own. Frankie smiled and looked at him with more love than he ever thought imaginable. 

“Yes, my love?”

“Will you marry me?” Zach asked with confidence as he smiled widely.

Frankie laughed and pulled Zach in for a hug. “I love you.”

“I’m serious, Frankie.”

Frankie pulled back without breaking contact and stared at Zach with his mouth open in shock but warmth radiating from his eyes.

“Let’s get married,” Zach said through a giggle. “Now. Well, tomorrow. Before we leave.”

“Zach, that’s ridiculous,” Frankie stuttered with some excitement.

“Yeah, it is. But let’s do it. I don’t want to leave you in another day.”

“That is not a reason to get married, though. That is a reason to move, or plan another vacation.”

“What are we really waiting for? For your career to slow down? Because I hope that isn’t for a long time. Are we waiting for my family’s acceptance? Because that may not happen for several years - if ever. Let’s do this. Let’s get married.”

Frankie sighed, but he didn’t say anything. 

“You’re always saying that we don’t have to conform to what everyone else thinks, we don’t have to conform to society’s norms. So let’s do what is right for us and get married!”

“Zach, marriage is serious. You can’t run away from this.”

“I know. And I am in, I am all in… Frankie, are you considering this?!” Frankie smiled. 

“I will ask again. Frankie James Michael Grande Marchione, will you marry me?!”

Frankie took a deep breath and his smile widened. “You already know the answer to that. I will marry you. I absolutely will marry you.”

Zach squealed in response and lifted a laughing Frankie into his arms. Frankie wrapped his legs around Zach’s waist as their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. The music from the wedding filled the air as Zach whirled Frankie around.

“Let’s go back to the room and celebrate,” Frankie whispered into Zach’s ear as Zach nuzzled Frankie’s neck. Zach immediately let Frankie back onto his feet, grabbed his hand and led him back to the hotel.

After celebrating as if the world was ending, Frankie sat up in bed and began typing on his phone. 

“What are you doing? No work,” Zach whined as he tried to pull Frankie back down to his level. 

“I’m just making some notes on what we need to do if we’re getting married tomorrow,” Frankie beamed. “We’re not telling anyone, right?”

“No. No one. We’ll tell everyone after we get married,” Zach said. “You’re okay with not telling your family, right?”

“I’d rather them be there, but yeah. We can do a simple ceremony and then have a formal celebration at a later date with everyone.”

“That sounds perfect,” Zach said, hoping that his family would be part of that celebration when the time came.

“Great. We’ll also need tuxes and rings, but I can buy those tomorrow. We’ll need to figure out the paperwork, but it looks like whoever officiates the wedding can help with that. We’ll have to find someone first thing tomorrow.” Zach groaned at the to-do list before laughing at how excited Frankie was. They were really going to do this and he couldn’t be happier. 

“We’ll also need some kind of photographer,” Frankie continued. “I need photos, and my family will kill me if there aren’t any. Oh, it also seems as though we need a witness.”

“A witness?”

“Yeah. Should we just find some random person who wants to come to our wedding?” Frankie asked.

“I guess. We don’t really have another option since we aren’t telling anyone and we don’t know anyone up here.” Frankie nodded. “Unless…”

“Yeah?”

“Unless we call someone and have them come up.”

Frankie furrowed his brow. “Like who?”

“Well,” Zach said hesitantly, “I was actually thinking Cody. He is friends with both of us, he’s not too far away and he was there when it all started. He’s actually probably the first person that knew about us.”

Frankie thought about it for a moment. “That does make sense, and it would be nice to have someone we know at the wedding.”

“Okay,” Frankie continued. “I’ll call him now and see if he can drive up tomorrow.”

“Don’t tell him about the wedding until he says that he can drive somewhere. And make sure he doesn’t tell anyone,” Zach nearly shouted as Frankie pulled out his phone and walked across the room to the massive window overlooking the city.

Zach smiled widely as he grabbed his phone from the night stand. He ignored the texts from his parents, but quickly opened the one from Peyton, who was clearly ecstatic about his basketball team’s win. Zach shot off a text telling Peyton how proud he was of him. He sighed sadly as he put down his phone; he always imagined Peyton standing next to him on his wedding day.

“Cody said he’ll come!” Frankie exclaimed as he skipped back to the bed. “He’s really excited and he promised that he wouldn’t tell anyone where he was going or why. He’ll be here by two or so tomorrow depending on traffic.”

Zach pulled Frankie into him and kissed him for the millionth time that day. “This is going to be perfect.”

“Yes it is. Now let’s get some sleep and worry about all of this tomorrow. Our wedding day!” Zach laughed at how excited Frankie was and turned off the bedside lights.

“I love you, Frankie.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.”


	4. Chapter 4

Zach woke early the next morning to find Frankie staring out the window at the rising sun. He quietly rose from the bed and sauntered over, wrapping his arms around Frankie’s waist and placing a kiss on his neck.

“Good morning to you too, my love,” Frankie said as he turned around in Zach’s arms. He placed a soft kiss on Zach’s lips before turning serious. “Do you still want to do this?”

“Yes. There’s no doubt in my mind.”

“We’re in this forever. This is forever.”

“I know and that’s why I want to do this,” Zach insisted. “I never want to lose you. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m slightly obsessed with you. It’s almost scary.”

Frankie giggled as he nuzzled against Zach’s chest. “You won’t ever lose me. And I’m kinda obsessed with you too.”

They stayed like that for a couple minutes before Zach reluctantly let go to take a shower and Frankie answered some emails.

“Where do we want to have the wedding?” Frankie asked as Zach exited the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

“By the river where we were last night. At sunset,” Zach answered immediately as he got dressed.

“We’re going for cheesy and romantic, are we?” Frankie laughed.

“Yup!”

“It sounds perfect,” Frankie said smiling. “Maybe I’ll run down there to see if the tent and lights are still up. Perhaps they can leave them up for another day.”

Zach beamed remembering how everything sparkled the night before. “That would be awesome.”

Zach and Frankie spent the next half hour getting ready before rushing out the door. Frankie was going shopping for tuxes and rings, while Zach was charged with finding someone to officiate the wedding.

Around 11 a.m., Zach received a text from Frankie saying that the tent and lights were still there, and that they could use them; the companies would be back later that night to take everything down, well after their ceremony was over. He also said that he found the perfect tuxes and rings, which would be getting engraved in an hour. Zach responded that he was able to find someone willing to officiate the wedding on such short notice and that he was meeting with him soon to figure out the paperwork. They also lucked out, because the officiant’s wife was a professional photographer whose day was free. Everything was falling into place.

As Zach was walking back to the hotel from filing the paperwork, he got a text from his mom asking how the interviews were going. He answered with a little white lie: “This is the best day of my life.” As he stared at his phone smirking, he was engulfed in a hug. He turned to find a smiling Cody.

“Dude! I can’t believe I am in Montreal _for your wedding_!” Cody shrieked as he let go of Zach.

Zach laughed. “I know, this is crazy. Thanks for coming so quickly.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else! I knew from Day 2 in the house that this was going to happen. I mean, I figured there would be several hundred more people in the audience with me, but still.” Cody paused. “You’re sure about this, right?”

“Yeah, I am. I’ve never been happier or more sure of anything in my life.” Cody clapped Zach on the back and asked if he needed any help with anything else.

“Actually, could you maybe go to the florist down the street that I just passed and grab some flowers?” Frankie asked from behind, surprising both Cody and Zach. “It’s only two hours until sunset and I want to be down there a little early.”

“Sure,” Cody stated as he hugged Frankie. “You two go get ready and just text me where to bring the flowers.”

Cody headed down the street as Frankie and Zach walked into the hotel arm in arm to get ready for their wedding.

An hour and a half later, Zach and Frankie walked along the riverfront hand in hand until the tent was in sight. Zach gasped and Frankie dropped his hand as he brought his own up to his mouth. Everything was sparkling. The lights outlining the tent glimmered in the river and music wafted through the air. With tears in their eyes, they practically floated under the tent where the officiant, the photographer and Cody were talking.

“This is so beautiful,” Frankie said, his voice cracking from emotion. He looked around admiring the lights, the flowers and the view when he gasped. “A cake…”

“I figured with this wedding being last minute and all that you two wouldn’t have a cake,” the photographer explained as she laid a hand on Frankie’s shoulder. “Your friend Cody here helped me pick it out. By the way, my name is Susan.”

“Susan, thank you,” Zach said as tears welled in Frankie’s eyes. The cake sat on a crystal stand and was three layers, the first and third in bright white frosting. The middle layer was covered in multi-colored glitter. “It’s gorgeous.” Zach pulled Frankie to his chest for one last hug before the ceremony.

After a couple finishing touches, the officant announced that it was time to begin the ceremony.

“Frankie,” Zach said as he starting reciting his vows while holding hands with the love of his life. “I never thought I would be here with you. I couldn’t be happier. You’ve stood by my side and supported me when no one else would. I promise that I will always stand by your side and support you. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I will love you, hold you and cherish you. I promise to hold you up when you are down and I promise to always shine bright. You know me better than anyone in this world and somehow still manage to love me. You have made me a better person. You are my best friend and one true love. There is a part of me that cannot believe that I’m the one that gets to marry you. I take you to be my partner for life. I love you.”

Zach wasn’t sure how he got through his vows without weeping, but he knew that would not last.

“Zach, my love,” Frankie responded through tears. “Even though our first conversation included you insulting me, I knew you were my soulmate. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. I promise to love and care for you. I promise to hold your hand every night and to never let us lose our spark. I promise to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share in the silence when they are not. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you. I will dream with you and celebrate with you. I feel truly blessed that I've found a love that transcends and grows, despite state lines and much adversity. You are my everything. You are my light, and you’ve shown me more love than I’ve ever known. I can’t wait to show you off to the world. I love you.”

Zach was right – he was pretty much weeping now.

“Zach, do you take Frankie as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Zach said confidently without any hesitation.

“Frankie, do you take Zach as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Frankie whispered through tears, barely able to find his voice.

“I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss!”

Frankie squealed in delight as Zach giggled, bringing his hands up to Frankie’s face and connecting their lips.

“I love you so much,” Zach whispered against Frankie’s lips.

“I love you too, you have no idea.”

They turned, their hands still interlaced, to Cody who had tears in his eyes. He embraced them as Susan turned the music back on. Frankie led Zach to the middle of the tent and they danced as if they were the only two people in the world.

After a few more dances and a sharing of the cake, Zach and Frankie headed to the hotel more in love than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

Zach woke the next morning and immediately placed a kiss on Frankie’s cheek. He didn’t care that he may wake him up, kissing his husband had to be the first thing he did.

As they packed getting ready to leave Montreal, Frankie grabbed Zach. They stood facing each other holding hands as they did the night before in front of the officiant. Neither regretted what they did and the joy and happiness were evident in their eyes.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Zach opened it to find Cody, who wanted to say a final congratulations and goodbye.

“So where are you two off to now?”

“Well, we are going to both fly down to Florida and go to Zach’s house. We need to tell his family before anyone else,” Frankie said as he looked at Zach who was nodding. They all knew that was not going to be a fun conversation.

“Then we’ll make the rounds and tell my family and our friends,” Frankie continued. “Just don’t tell anyone anything until I say, okay?”

“Absolutely,” Cody stated. “I’m happy for both of you, and so proud to be part of this. Thank you.” He then turned to Zach and asked reluctantly, “Will I be seeing you in New York?” 

“You’ll be seeing me wherever Frankie is,” Zach joked as he hugged Cody goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

As they pulled up to Zach’s house, Zach stopped twirling his ring and grabbed Frankie’s left hand, twirling  _his_ wedding ring. 

“Your family truly loves you, I believe that,” Frankie said, trying to assure Zach - and himself - that everything would be okay.

Zach mumbled something incoherently and got out of the car. Before they boarded the plane in Montreal, Zach had called his parents and asked if they could invite his grandma and George over for dinner. He only wanted to tell his family once if he could help it. With a deep breath, Zach grabbed Frankie’s hand and led him into the house.

Tiger and Bella greeted them enthusiastically and Zach instantly relaxed. Peyton bounded down the stairs and nearly shrieked Frankie’s name in excitement.

“Frankie?” Zach could hear his mom yell from the kitchen as he cringed and stiffened. Like a flash, Jill was in the foyer with Kevin by her side.

“Frankie,” Jill said with mock enthusiasm. “What are you doing here?” By that point Zach’s grandma and George were also in the foyer.

“Let’s go into the living room,” Zach said quickly, his nerves showing.

Once everyone was seated, Zach took Frankie’s hand and started telling his family why he really went to Montreal. He rambled on for a couple of minutes, quietly but confidently, until his mom interrupted him.

“What did you do?”

He decided to just say what he needed to say. “We got married.”

The room was silent. Frankie squeezed his hand in support and Zach brought his hand up to show everyone the ring.

“No,” Jill snapped. Zach looked around and saw that she, his father and his grandmother were wearing nearly identical expressions of disgust.

“You didn’t know what you were doing. You’ll get an annulment and then one day, when you’ve found the right girl, you can have a proper Jewish ceremony,” Jill hissed.

Zach tried to stay calm. “We knew what we were doing. And I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

“You’re going to regret this,” Kevin said.

“I’ll never regret this. I’ll never regret choosing him. Choosing us.” Zach pulled Frankie to his feet and led him up the stairs. “I’m going to pack some things. I’ll be back for the rest and for Tiger later.”

As Zach and Frankie packed one of Zach’s big suitcases with clothes and pictures, Peyton appeared in the doorway.

“Congratulations,” Peyton said genuinely.

Zach smiled as he wrapped Peyton in a hug. “I really wanted you there.”

“I really wish I was there.”

Zach’s heart broke a little as tears sprung to his eyes. “I can’t wait to show you the pictures. And when we have a big celebration, you’ll be by my side. I promise.” Peyton smiled as he turned to leave the room.

“You’re my brother,” Peyton said as he turned back to Zach. Looking at Frankie, he added, “And now you’re my brother, too.”

Zach felt the tears escape his eyes and watched as Frankie swiftly crossed the room and locked Peyton in a hug.

“You are something special, you know that?” Frankie whispered to Peyton before letting him go.

Zach and Frankie finished packing and left the house without saying another word to anyone.

 

______

 

Over the next several days, Zach and Frankie told everyone of importance about their marriage. They had driven to Boca to tell Frankie’s Nonna before flying to LA to tell Frankie’s mom and Ari. It was then off to New York to tell their friends and Frankie’s dad, stepmom and brother. Although everyone was disappointed they weren’t at the wedding, they were all genuinely happy for the couple and their future.

After settling into what was now their apartment, Frankie took Zach’s hand and stared at the wedding ring.

“What if we let everyone in on what happened? At least a tease. They’ll know eventually, anyways.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Frankie interlaced his hand with Zach’s and made sure the two rings were touching. He took out his phone and snapped a photo. He immediately sent it to Zach.

“Let’s post this photo.”

They both posted the photo to every social media account they had with no caption and no tags. Zach sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Frankie who smiled.

“I am so happy,” Zach marveled as he placed a kiss on Frankie’s head.


End file.
